Godzilla
"I was the last of my kind...and they made me into the first. That is why I punished them. Because I never thought I could be made lonelier." -'Godzilla' to Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy in "Fairy Tail Family" Godzilla '''is one of the founders and the leader of the Earth Defenders. He was born on Lagos Island in the Pacific Ocean until he was mutated by the Castle Bravo hydrogen bomb in 1945 before attacking Tokyo, Japan in 1954. He was supposedly killed by the Oxygen Destroyer, but somehow survived and continued to wander the planet ever since then, causing mayhem and destruction where ever he went before forming the Earth Defenders with several other Terran Kaiju. Appearance Before his mutation, Godzilla was a Godzillasaurus, a bipedal theropod dinosaur with brown skin and small arms. His body was riddled with scars, but these scars seemed to disappear after his mutation. Currently, he is a large, irradiated, reptilian dinosaur standing at 80 meters tall and less than 200 meters long from snout to tail. He has a very heavy and intimidating build that is covered in charcoal grey skin and has three rows of sharp, jagged white dorsal spines running down his back from the back of his head all the way down to the base of his long tail. These spines glow neon blue when Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath. He has decent sized arms that allow his to grab objects or opponents and two very muscular legs with large feet that are tipped with sharp toe claws. His head and face have some very saurian-like features, with a mouth filled with sharp, conical teeth and small ears-like protrusions near the back of its head. Personality Before his mutation, Godzilla was happy with his life on his home on Lagos Island with his parents. After their deaths, Godzilla grew up feeling lonely and desired to find others who were like him so he could no longer feel alone in the world. However, after being mutated by the American hydrogen bomb and witnessing his home be destroyed, Godzilla became enraged and revengeful towards humanity and vowed to make them suffer like they did to him. This revengeful personality carried on for around half-a-century. Godzilla has also been shown to carry a valiant fighting spirit and often tracks down and battles opposing Kaiju he deems a threat to himself or to his home world. However, despite his anger towards most things, Godzilla has been shown to have some sympathy and gratefulness towards others who help him, such as when he seemed to thank Mothra for aiding him in his battle against Destroyah in the 4th issue of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. He also has a very strong friendship and rivalry with Anguirus, the two often getting into friendly competition or even teaming up against enemies. This was shown when Anguirus came to Godzilla's aid in his battle against Mecha-King Ghidorah and several MechaGodzilla's. According to issue 5 of Godzilla Legends, it is revealed that all Godzilla wants in life is to live in peace and tranquility. At some point either before or after the battle against the Trilopods and the Cryogs, Godzilla has seemed to have abandoned his rage for humanity and seems to be regretful about the terrible things he did to them, though he still didn't seem to fully trust them. He does, however, harbor a deep hatred for SpaceGodzilla and has been shown to have become very protective of Natsu, Lucy and Happy. This is shown when Godzilla angrily attacked Zancrow of Grimoire Heart for hurting Natsu and Makarov. History Godzilla was one of the last of the Godzillasaurus Maximus, a species of ancient dinosaurs that was able to survive the Cretaceous Extinction and flourished on the Marshall Islands in the Pacific Ocean. However, due to changes in the climate and the evolution of humans, the Godzillasaurus race began to slowly die off until only Godzilla along with his mother and father were the only ones left (until his parents also eventually past away), inhabiting Lagos Island. Then, on March 1st, 1945, the Bikini Atoll was struck by the Castle Bravo hydrogen bomb, which irradiated and destroyed his home. Godzilla was also mutated in the process and this drove him into a blood-thirst rage as he vowed to make the humans pay for what they did to him. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc In 1954, Godzilla began attacking various ships in the waters off Japan, prompting a search party to be sent to Odo Island, where some of the survivors had washed ashore. The islanders believed that the shipwrecks were caused by Gojira, an ancient monster that had once wandered Terra around the time after the Toba Extinction before mysteriously vanishing over a thousand years ago. Then, after the search party continued to search for more evidence, Godzilla emerged and began to attack. The J.D.S.F. (Japanese Self Defense Force) launched and assault on Godzilla with depth charges, presuming him dead. However, Godzilla soon emerged in Tokyo Bay before coming ashore in Tokyo and attacked the city overnight, turning it into a wasteland. He attempted to attack a group of civilians who were still evacuating the city until he was stopped by a Sherman tank piloted by J.S.D.F. soldiers Ota Murakami and Kentaro. Godzilla chased them through downtown Tokyo towards Tokyo Bay were he was hit by an airstrike and driven back into Tokyo Bay. The next morning, Daisuke Serizawa, a Japanese scientist, was sent into Tokyo Bay where Godzilla was hiding along with the Oxygen Destroyer, a deadly weapon that was designed to sterilize the oxygen in water and kill any living organism around it. Dr. Serizawa detonated the weapon near Godzilla and supposedly killed while taking his own life in the process to prevent his invention from being used as a weapon. In 1964, Godzilla mysteriously appears alive and is spotted wandering the Pacific Ocean. In 1967, Godzilla makes landfall in Vietnam in search of something when he is attacked by A.M.F. (Anti Megalosaur Force) Maser Tanks until Anguirus appears from the cliff side and attacks Godzilla. The two get into a heated fight with Godzilla almost winning until both monsters are bombarded by an airstrike, giving Anguirus a chance to retreat and Godzilla retreats back to the coast. In 1975, Godzilla appears in Accra, Ghana, where he is seen participating in a heated battle royal against Rodan, Mothra, Kumonga, Battra, Megalon, Hedorah, and Ebirah. As they continue to battle, a rouge American scientist named Dr. Deverich used his experimental Psionic Transmitter to order the Kaiju to attack the building he and the A.M.F. soldiers (who had come to arrest him) were in, causing the whole place to collapse. In 1987, Godzilla returns and attacks Bombay, India, destroying everything in his path when he is attacked by the A.M.F. MechaGodzilla. The two fight for a while until Devirch's super-charged Psionic Transmitter to summon a mass of crystals from outer space, which reveals itself to actually be SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla attacks and manages to severely damage MechaGodzilla before he fights Godzilla. During their fight, Godzilla is easily overpowered until Ota Murakami manages to power up the MechaGodzilla enough to destroy SpaceGodzilla's crystal tower, which weakens him enough to defeat him with a single blast of his Atomic Breath and force him to retreat back into space. In 2002, Godzilla appears in Antarctica where he encounters King Ghidorah and Gigan and fights them. At first, Godzilla is easily overwhelmed by Gigan's speed and King Ghidorah's strength until he is saved by Kiryu, which is being controlled by Ota Murakami. Teaming up, Godzilla and Kiryu are able to fight on par with the two space monsters long enough for both to be struck by the Dimension-Tide cannon. As Gigan and Ghidorah disappear, Kiryu turns on Godzilla and attempts to push him into the Dimension Tide and both seemingly disappear as well. Kingdom of Monsters Arc Godzilla turns up alive beneath a beach off the Japanese coast and attacks a small fishing town until he is attacked by the Japanese army and driven back into the sea where a nuclear submarine fires an atomic bomb at him; but he manages to survive and returns to Tokyo, using his atomic breath to destroy everything around him. Godzilla's warpath continues from Tokyo all the way to Yokohama, where he encounters a grieving fisherman who's children were killed by Godzilla and he uses the explosives strapped on him to try and blow up Godzilla with him. However, Godzilla isn't even fazed by this and continues his assault. He later attacks the border between North and South Korea. He later appears in Los Angeles where he encounters Anguirus after a long absence and the two resume their long awaited rematch. Godzilla brutally defeats Anguirus before continuing on his rampage across North America, even destroying Mt. Rushmore in the process. While attacking South Dakota, he is attacked by a new MechaGodzilla built by the United States military and the two battle until Godzilla manages to land his Atomic breath on his back, causing MechaGodzilla to suddenly go haywire and attack Georgia. Godzilla then attacks Washington D.C. when he is attacked by Guardian King Ghidorah and the two have a heated battle. Godzilla is momentarily overpowered by him, but still somehow manages to defeat Guardian King Ghidorah. The next morning, Godzilla once again encounters MechaGodzilla, which was being manually controlled by Steven Woods and an orphaned girl named Allie, who had both lost their parents to Godzilla. Godzilla and MechaGodzilla battle and the two are both evenly matched until Guardian King Ghidorah regains consciousness and they engage in a three-way battle. MechaGodzilla uses its Shock Anchors to paralyze Godzilla and Ghidorah before using its Plasma Grenade to defeat them. Later, his weakened body is recovered by Battra and Rodan, who are being controlled by the psychic twins Minette and Mallory. The twins order Battra and Rodan to carry his body to the nearest nuclear power plant and drop him onto it, giving him enough power to regain consciousness. Minette and Mallory attempt to take control of him, but he is able to resist them and attacks them, and the three monsters get knocked unconscious in the process, with Minette and Mallory's status unknown. Monster Hunter Arc Godzilla returns two years later in 2006 and attacks Washington D.C. once again, destroying everything around him, including the Capital Building, overnight. He then attacked Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and leveled it to the ground. Several weeks later, he attacked St. Louis before moving on to San Diego. He later moves up into the San Fernando Valley while being pursued by the Monster Kill Crew until he was attacked by a new Kiryu constructed by a billionaire, with Godzilla being momentarily overpowered. Godzilla however, manages to overheat its cooling systems with his Atomic Breath before retreating. He later appears at Pacific Coast until Mothra appears and manages to convince Godzilla to leave the coast and he retreats to the sea. Godzilla then arrives at Seattle, Washington, where he is attacked by the Monster Kill Crew and is lured to Mt. Garibaldi where the crew planned to kill him with bombs, but is stopped when a helicopter drops a special concoction on him that drives him away. He then arrives in Vancouver and attacks it, leveling it to the ground and prepares to leave until he is suddenly imprisoned in an electromagnetic cage that is capturing monsters. At the same time, SpaceGodzilla returns along with Gigan, Hedorah and a new monster named Monster X and invade Terra. The Monster Kill Crew frees Godzilla and he leaves through the bay. Godzilla makes his way to Inland Empire in California where Kiryu, under the control of Monster Kill Crew member Harrison, and Hedorah are already fighting. Godzilla and Hedorah battle until they are both dropped into a canyon were they resume their fight. Hedorah gains the upper hand in the fight in his flying form until Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath to fly out of the canyon and manages to defeat Hedorah by literally beating him to pieces, then finishes him off with a point-blank attack from his Atomic Breath before heading for New York. When Godzilla arrives in New York, he encounters SpaceGodzilla and Monster X and fights both of them at once. He eventually manages to beat SpaceGodzilla and force him to retreat, then battles Monster X. The two have a brief battle and Godzilla seems to have the upper hand until the space monster mutates and transforms into Kaiser Ghidorah. Kaiser battles and brutally beats Godzilla and almost kills him until Rodan arrives and assists him, tearing off one of his heads with his wings until he is defeated. However, this gives Godzilla the chance to overpower Kaiser Ghidorah and tears off another of his heads, then stomps on his last remaining head, finally killing him. When Godzilla attempts to leave, the Monster Kill Crew leader, Boxer, tries to use a Headache Ray (or Skullsplitter by Clair Plangman) on Godzilla to kill him, but he survives and retreats back to the sea. Legends Arc Godzilla appears after Anguirus is victorious in his battle against Destroyah. At first it seems like the two are about to fight, but instead they share a moment of respect for each other before he turns his attention on the military ships nearby and attacks them. Godzilla arrives in Linfen, China, where he encounters a revived Hedorah and a new MechaGodzilla battling. Godzilla seemingly ignores MechaGodzilla and focuses on Hedorah, seeing him as the bigger threat. Hedorah is able to easily overpower both him and MechaGodzilla and nearly kills the former before being saved by the latter with its Plasma Grenade. After Hedorah is seemingly killed, Godzilla retreats back to the sea. Godzilla is roaming across China and attacks a nearby town until he is confronted by Kumonga. The two have a battle and Kumonga manages to wrap him in his webs until Godzilla manages to break free, tears his legs off and defeats him before moving on. Devonian Arc In 2010, Godzilla is at the bottom of the Pacific resting before he appears in Honolulu and fights Zilla. Godzilla is able to easily overpower Zilla until the Counter-Kaiju Reaction (CKR) forces interfere with the fight, driving both monsters back to the sea. Sometime later, Godzilla arrives to investigate the destruction of the USS Goldstein before he is suddenly attacked by an unknown assailant. Godzilla then washes up in San Diego seriously wounded and is presumed dead until several crab-like creatures come ashore and attack Godzilla. He quickly regains consciousness and uses his Nuclear Pulse Blast to destroy the crabs until Destroyah appears and fights Godzilla, who is overwhelmed by her until Mothra arrives with her children, Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra, and assists him. Godzilla manages to deliver the final blow to Destroyah and drive her back to sea, then he gives his thanks to an injured Mothra (who had taken an attack from Destroyah to save Godzilla) before leaving. Later, Godzilla walks across deserts of Nevada before arriving in Las Vegas and confronts a fully upgraded Gigan, who is now being controlled by the Cryogs. During the battle, Gigan overpowers Godzilla and he has his power drained by a Millennium ship. When M.O.G.U.E.R.A. arrives and manages to damage the ship, Orga appears and attacks Godzilla, who teams up with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Jet Jaguar to defeat Orga and Gigan. Once the battle ends, however, Godzilla goes on a rampage and starts attacking the city, even attacking Jet Jaguar, before he is knocked out in a single punch and carried back to sea. Later after recovering, Godzilla arrives on a Devonian-controlled island chain where he encounters Biollante. The two battle and Godzilla is once again overpowered by her until he uses his Atomic Breath on a volcano to severely injure Biollante and drive her off. He later confronts Titanosaurus, Manda and Gezora, who are attacking a group of military naval ships and manages to drive them off. Sometime later, Godzilla hunts a pod of whales after he looses sight of the three sea monsters until he spots the Gargantua Twins, Gaira and Sanda, swimming across the Pacific and follows them. When they make landfall in Brisbane, Godzilla comes to shore and attacks the two, chasing them into the city before confronting them. During the battle, Godzilla is overwhelmed by the Gargantua's team work until he is finally driven off when Sanda strikes him in the face with a gas truck, severely burning him. He returns to the ocean and recovers until he is once again attacked by Titanosaurus, Manda, Gezora, and Destroyah. Godzilla is able to fight on par with all four until underwater sonic weapons from nearby submarines force the former three sea monsters to retreat with him following in pursuit. Once they reach the ocean floor, they continue their fight and end up flooding the Devonian's underwater kingdom. He also manages to prevent the remaining Devonian survivors from escaping by destroying their ship until military submarines fire missiles and end up burying him under the ocean floor. Cryogs Revenge Arc Four years later, Godzilla is discovered imprisoned in an iceberg before freeing himself and retreating back to the sea. He late makes landfall in Boston after recharging himself with a nuclear submarine before attacking the city while the military tries to fight him off, but to no avail. Just as he is about to leave however, he is attacked by four Mechagodzilla's controlled by the Cryogs and is overwhelmed by them at first, but he manages to get the upper hand and destroy them all until he is attacked and carried off by Mecha-King Ghidorah. He is carried all the way to Siberia where he is forced to fight two more Mechagodzilla's along with Mecha-King Ghidorah and has some difficulty fighting them at first until Anguirus suddenly arrives to assist him. The two team up and manage to destroy the last two Mechagodzilla's and chase off Mecha-King Ghidorah before retreating back to the sea and going their separate ways. Trilopod War Arc After fleeing from Siberia, Godzilla arrives at the coast of Brazil where he notices several strange crystals begin to fall from the sky. He approaches one that lands in the ocean to investigate until he is ambushed by Ebirah. They end up taking their battle to the surface and into the city of Sao Paulo, where they are both encounter a swarm of Meganulons, along with the appearance of Megaguirus. Godzilla witnesses Megaguirus attack Ebirah before he interferes and attacks her, provoking her into fighting him. He isn't able to land a hit on her for a while due to her incredible speed until he uses his Nuclear Pulse Blast to prevent her from landing a surprise attack. This does, however, seem to giver Megaguirus and power-up as she fires an atomic fireball at Godzilla, injuring him as she carries him off towards the jungle. Megaguirus then drops him into a massive pit housing hundreds of Meganulons, but he is able to destroy them all until Megaguirus once again tries to carry him away, but to no avail. The two crash land in Machu Picchu where they prepare to resume their fight until they are both attacked by an army of Trilopods. Both are attacked by them and Godzilla witnesses one of the Trilopods Alphas drink Megaguirus' blood before merging with a Trilopod Beta and become a Trilopod hybrid of Megaguirus. He manages to kill the remaining Trilopods before the same can happen to him and he even gets one last shot on Megaguirus before she is able to retreat before being carried off by the Trilopod Megaguirus. Godzilla later finds himself in Los Angeles where he is confronted by Trilopod Megaguirus and a Trilopod SpaceGodzilla, who is fighting the real SpaceGodzilla. The two are overwhelmed by the duo, but Godzilla finally manages to kill the Trilopod Megaguirus before he and SpaceGodzilla are imprisoned in a crystal cage by Trilopod SpaceGodzilla. After realizing that they will have to put their rivalry aside, Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla free themselves and team up to defeat the Trilopod SpaceGodzilla. After killing it, Godzilla is exhausted and collapses. SpaceGodzilla tries to take the opportunity to kill him as well, but is stopped when he notices something in the sky, which forces him to retreat. As Godzilla lays immobile, a massive Trilopod hive appears from the sky and three groups of Trilopods emerge, feeding on his blood to morph into three different Trilopod Godzilla's. Some time later, Godzilla finally regains consciousness and attacks one of the Trilopod Godzilla's before the hive releases an army of Terran Kaiju/Trilopod hybrids on him. Godzilla is completely overwhelmed by the massive army until Kiryu and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. arrive to assist him. The tide seems to change until the two mech's are severely damaged, forcing Godzilla to rally the Terran Kaiju such as Anguirus, Rodan, King Caesar, Gorosaurus, Varan, Baragon, Kumonga, Kamoebas, Gaira, Sanda, Titanosaurus and Zilla together with a single roar and begin to overpower the hybrids until Magita appears from the hive and attacks the group, knocking them down without even trying. In the end after Magita is struck by a Cryog ship, Godzilla begins to absorb the powers of the fallen Terran Kaiju around him, entering his Burning Mode and completely destroying Magita with his Nuclear Fusion Blast, leaving nothing but her charred corpse. After the battle finally ends, Godzilla and the other monster leave the city. Post-Trilopod War At some point after, Godzilla and most of the Kaiju involved in the battle against the Trilopods rally on the Monster Islands and form the Earth Defenders to safeguard the planet from any other alien invasions or other malicious Kaiju. He also invited Mothra's children Lea and Baby Mothra to join them after learning of her death and at some point encountered Manda who he also welcomed to the faction. He was also present when Titanosaurus left the Earth Defenders and told him to take care of himself before he left. However, he became very distraught and upset after learning that Titanosaurus was attacking humans. Godzilla appeared in Brisbane once again after tracking down Titanosaurus along with Gezora and Ebirah and attempts to interrogate him for information until he was struck in the face by Ebirah, giving them enough time to flee. The next day, Godzilla returns to the Monster Islands where he is greeted by Rodan before coming to shore and filling in the rest of the team about how multiple Kaiju sightings have been happening around the world when they are suddenly attacked by SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors. A magic circle suddenly appears in the sky and sucks both factions, sending them to Earthland. Godzilla lands in the forest outside of Hargeon and discovers he has shrunk down and can talk before he witnesses Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy and Virgo fighting off an army of Dark Unicorn Mages. When he sees that they are about to be outnumbered by the group, Godzilla intervened and defeated their leader in just one hit, causing the other mages to retreat in fear. He later questions Natsu and the others on where he is and when he discovers that he wasn't on Terra anymore, he falls unconscious. Later, Godzilla wakes up in the Fairy Tail Guild and finds himself surrounded by mages when Makarov explains to him that he is in Fairy Tail. After clearing out that Godzilla isn't a threat to them, they discover that Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy have invaded Magnolia and are demanding that they hand Godzilla to them. The Fairy Tail mages retaliate until they try to take Lucy hostage, which seems to anger Godzilla into taking action and brutally beats a majority of them until he too starts to get overwhelmed. It's then that he's saved by Anguirus and the rest of the Earth Defenders, defeating a majority of them and driving the rest away. After Godzilla and the others clear everything up with the Fairy Tail mages, they explain how they arrived in their world and about how SpaceGodzilla and his team are also in their world. After getting their guild marks, Godzilla and the others explain to most of the key members of Fairy Tail about their pasts when he allows the Shobijin to show them his memories. After they finish going through his memories, Godzilla along with the others are shocked at how the mages are still so welcoming of them despite seeing their pasts. After some playful talking with them, the Earth Defenders get involved in a bar fight with most of the male members of Fairy Tail all the way into the night. The next morning, Godzilla travels into the East Forest alone when he's found by Natsu, Lucy and Happy. When Lucy asks him how he was created, he explains how he was born on Lagos Island in peace before being mutated by the hydrogen bomb and about how he hated humanity for it, but also about how he respected the two Fairy Tail mages for standing up to the Dark Unicorn mages and for still allowing them a place in their guild despite their history. After returning to the Guildhall he witnesses the other Earth Defenders getting along with the other members of Fairy Tail and smiles, contemplating that Fairy Tail is like a second home to them. Tenrou Island Arc About a week later, Godzilla is sitting with Lucy, Mirajane and Mothra Lea while Lucy talks about Cana wanting to quite Fairy Tail. Some time later, he and the rest of the Earth Defenders are on the stage while Makarov announces the entries for the S-Class Wizard Trials, and he agrees with Makarov's decision to let the Earth Defenders participate in the trials as partners for the entered mages. It is revealed later that Godzilla joined Natsu and Happy's team and they are later seen at Natsu's house training together. Another week later, Godzilla is on the Fairy Tail ship en route to Tenrou Island and is conversing with Lucy until they finally arrive. When he, Natsu and Happy arrive on the island, they take Route E which leads them into a battle with Gildarts Clive. At first, he allows Natsu to fight him on his own, but then intervenes when Natsu is about to be struck by Gildarts' Crash Magic and is split into multiple chibi bodies. After returning to his normal form before he and Gildarts fight one-on-one until Gildarts unleashes his full power, scaring Natsu into surrendering, though Gildarts still passes them. When he and his group arrive at the checkpoint, with the other winning teams, he along with the other present Earth Defenders leave after Makarov claims that the teams will no longer need their Kaiju partners. While the group is heading for the base camp, they feel a deadly force which prompts Godzilla to command the others into spreading out to search for the Fairy Tail mages to ensure their safety. Some time later, he witnesses the signal flare indicating that an enemy has infiltrated Tenrou Island and suspects that it may be SpaceGodzilla and his team. He then arrives to save Natsu and Makrov during the formers battle against Zancrow from Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory and brutally beats him without even trying before he helps Natsu deliver the finishing blow to defeat him. After Rodan, Wendy Marvell, and the Exceeds meet up with them, he is filled in on what has been happening and learns of how they were attacked by Destroyah and Azuma from Grimoire Heart. He then follows Natsu as he pursues a scent similar to Zalty from Galuna Island when they find Zeref unconscious along with the Seven Kin of Purgatory's leader, Ultear Milkovich, and teams up with Natsu to battle her. Abilities Due to his mutation by the Castle Bravo atomic bomb, Godzilla's body has basically become a walking nuclear reactor, often times needing to feed on nuclear energy in order to keep himself going. He possesses the ability to harness this nuclear energy into powerful beams of energy that he shoots from his mouth or into devastating shock waves that he unleashes from his body when surrounded by multiple enemies. * '''Atomic Breath: Godzilla's signature attack, which also called his Atomic Roar, in which his spines begin to glow with neon blue light before he unleashes a devastating beam of raw nuclear energy at his desired targets. He has also been shown to increase the strength and destructive power of this attack depending on how long he charges it up. * Spiral Breath: '''A much stronger version of Godzilla's Atomic Breath, also known as his '''Spiral Atomic Roar, this attack is similar only it is more condensed and it is surrounded by a purple spiral of energy. This attack contains explosive power and was used to defeat Titanosaurus after only being used once. * Nuclear Pulse Blast: 'By making his spines glow and gathering enough nuclear power into his body, Godzilla can release a powerful shock wave that is powerful enough to knock over buildings and even multiple enemy Kaiju that have him backed into a corner. '''Burning Mode: '''During the final battle against Magita in issue 25 of ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Godzilla absorbed the power of the other Terran Kaiju in order to unlock this form. In this form, Godzilla's body temperature skyrockets to unimaginable levels to the point that he was able to melt through Magita's armored body be simply walking up to her. However, this power boost has been shown to be able to take quite a toll on his body and burns through his radiation levels depending on how long he uses it for. * 'Burning Atomic Breath: '''A much more powerful version of Godzilla's '''Atomic Breath '(or '''Atomic Roar), only instead of being neon blue, it is a bright reddish-orange with a white electrical spiral wrapped around it. This attack was first used during the final confrontation against Magita when Godzilla absorbed the power of the other Terran Kaiju and was enough to seriously injure her. * Nuclear Fusion Blast: '''A more powerful version of Godzilla's '''Nuclear Pulse Blast, this attack was used to finish off Magita and was strong enough to almost completely disintegrate her entire body, leaving only chard bones and flesh behind. Immense Strength: '''Godzilla has been known for having immense physical strength and for being able to fight on par with enemies much larger than himself such as King Ghidorah, Destroyah, Biollante and Kaiser Ghidorah. He is strong enough knock down buildings and use his powerful tail to topple over enemies. '''Immense '''Durability: '''In addition to being extremely resistant to serious damage, Godzilla posses an extremely advanced and highly efficient regenerative ability. This healing factor is seen in most other Kaiju, though Godzilla's is known for being more fast acting and efficient. However, it would be inherited by all creatures spawned from Godzilla's DNA, those being Biollante, Orga, and SpaceGodzilla, the former two's healing factor appears to even exceed Godzilla's own in terms of speed and efficiency. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Despite his bulky appearance, Godzilla's speed and reflexes are fast and impressive. While he is incapable of moving at swift speeds or dodging attacks in the blink of an eye, it is enough for him to fight on par with more agile foes like Gigan and Monster X. However, he has been shown to be able to be much faster and more maneuverable underwater. This allows him to be able to fight on equal footing with even Manda and Gezora. '''Enhanced Senses: '''Godzilla possesses a keen sense of hearing, sight and smell that surpasses normal animals'. '''Intelligence: '''Godzilla reacts on animal cunning and instinct, though he is still capable of independent thought and even of human-like intelligence, which is shown after the Trilopod War and after coming to Fairy Tail. He has also demonstrated the ability to solve problems, such as when he realized that Mecha-King Ghidorah was being psychically controlled through several radio antennas and that destroying them would weaken the connection. He also posses a certain level of psychic power, possibly the most powerful in existence. His ability to track down enemies from far distances and constant evasion from sonar detection are implications of precognition. '''Amphibious Lifestyle: '''Though technically a reptile and not an amphibian, Godzilla has an amphibious lifestyle. He spends half of his life underwater and the other on land. He is as adept a fighter underwater as he is on land. Capable of marching on the sea floor or swimming by undulating his tail like a crocodile, Godzilla is displayed as being able to breathe underwater, or occasionally hibernating in the ocean depths. Category:Earth Defenders